Deaths Walk
by AngelofDeath18000
Summary: Two kids were kiddnapped, torchered, and experimented on at the age of three...this is their story.. Flock comes in later.OC OC OC Iggy
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson dose, which stinks on ice._

"Shut-up! Shut-up right now! Stop it! Leave us alone!" He shouted at the Eraser as he slowly but yet dangerously crept towards me. " You hairy piece of shit get a inch closer and I swear you will never move a inch again!" He shouted anger bubbling up inside him.

"Aries, help me!" I yelled as the hairy piece of shit (as Aries put it) moved closer to me." I'm gonna kick your ass to Chile and back if you touch her!" Aries yelled. Then to my horror the Eraser filled in the gap between us and grabbed me holding a knife to my neck.

"Jack! Put her down now!" Then I felt a slight pain in my wrist and everything went black. But I did feel the tears fall from my eyes as I looked, maybe for the last time, at my best friend, partner, and the love of my life………. If only he knew….

_I hope you liked it. REVIEW!! And also checkout my profile_.


	2. AN

AN: Okay here is everything to know about the characters.

Name: Jack

Age: Around thirteen

Gender: Girl

Hair: Black

Wings: Gray with black tips and black streaks

Abilities: Turn into panther, speed (I mean really fast.), and talk to tigers, lions, anything related to that.

Name: Aries

Age Around thirteen

Gender: Guy

Hair: light brown

Wings: Auburn with maroon streaks

Abilities: When looking at a person, if chosen to do so, can read their weaknesses.

Okay, the reason Omega is in love with Jack is because…He's not. He is trying to…if I tell you it would ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it?

Sincerely,

Angel of Death


	3. Being a seventeen year old with wings wa

Being a seventeen year old with wings was weird

Being a seventeen year old with wings was weird. I mean people would still treat me the same. Well that's because they didn't know.

I had been taken away from Aries and have tried saving him twenty times in the last year. I was so close yesterday. I would have saved him if…he were there. They had taken him to a new School. But, that dosen't means I'm not going to find and save him.

At the moment I am trying to get some kids to go to sleep…. a twelve year old…. and a ten year old. " I feel sorry for you." Whispered an annoying pest who is about to get beat.

Angel clearly read my mind because she started laughing. "I am trying to go to sleep." Max said bolting up off the floor. " Its okay, just go to sleep we will handle it." Fang whispered quietly.

So I lay down at the back of the cave away from everyone. This is how it always was; it was always hard to get the others to go to sleep. I felt something tap my shoulder. When I turned around, Angel was they're looking worried." What is it sweetie?" I asked.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save him." she said looking ashamed. I hugged her and told her it was okay, and went back to sleep.

I had finally gone to sleep, but I woke to something throwing pebbles at me. When I sat up to beat them to a pulp, my heart stopped and I couldn't believe my eyes.


	4. aRiEs

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson dose, which stinks on ice._

"Shut-up! Shut-up right now! Stop it! Leave us alone!" He shouted at the Eraser as he slowly but yet dangerously crept towards me. " You hairy piece of shit get a inch closer and I swear you will never move a inch again!" He shouted anger bubbling up inside him.

"Aries, help me!" I yelled as the hairy piece of shit (as Aries put it) moved closer to me." I'm gonna kick your ass to Chile and back if you touch her!" Aries yelled. Then to my horror the Eraser filled in the gap between us and grabbed me holding a knife to my neck.

"Jack! Put her down now!" Then I felt a slight pain in my wrist and everything went black. But I did feel the tears fall from my eyes as I looked, maybe for the last time, at my best friend, partner, and the love of my life………. If only he knew….

_I hope you liked it. REVIEW! _


	5. Left the dump shack

This is Aries POV okay

_**This is Aries POV okay? This takes place right now. Not when Jack was taken. By the way people Iggy got his sight back, okay? I don't know how, but he got his sight back, all right?**_

I was finally out of the dump shack they call an Orphanage. You are supposed to get out of here at eighteen but I lied about my age to get out sooner.

I looked back at the most horrible place in the world (well, almost.) and saw the fake smiles in the window. You see we were chained to our beds at night so we couldn't escape. And me being locked up all my life could always escape the handcuffs.

So at night I would let everyone in my room go. We couldn't escape the building though. They had cameras in the hallways and humongous pad locks on the doors.

But back the fake smiles. The only reason they were smiling was because they knew I was happy to leave. But their eyes said, "Please don't leave without me!". I turned back around not wanting to see their sad faces and heard a heavy sigh. I looked at the owner of the sigh with a small smile knowing she wanted to go back and save them.

Oh yeah, forgot you guys didn't know whom I was talking about. I was talking about Jase. She had fiery red hair that came down to her shoulders and deep blue eyes. She was an escapee from The School too.

She finally caught my smile. She leant in to kiss me on the cheek and I quickly closed my eyes. I would probaly of slapped her other wise. See, I had to close my eyes and think that Jack was doing it for me to have appreciated it.

I felt Jases' lips touch my cheek and slowly depart from my skin. Quickly opening my eyes, I grabbed her hand and shot forward.

I ran with her until we came to a big mountain (by the way people the Orphanage was on the edge of a forest people. There is a mountain in the forest Okay?). We looked up the mountainside and saw a huge cave. We both looked at each other then back at the cave. I knew what she was thinking and she knew what I was thinking. And our wings burst out of our backs at the same time, their owners smiling widely at each other.


	6. Pain and return

"Are you sure it will only take three days to get to California

"Are you sure it will only take three days to get to California?" asked Iggy once again and once again Fang had to hold me back by my arms so I wouldn't hurt the poor annoying creature.

"Okay you guys, lets get going to California." Said a clearly stressed Max. We all lined up side-by-side and prepared to jump, and I was first. I pulled back a little and charged for the entrance of the cave. When I leapt out I saw something quickly (A little to quickly.) dart up and before I could stop it, it hurdled into me making pain shoot up in my stomach.

"Jack!" I heard someone that sounded like Fang scream. I wasn't sure if it was, everything was so bleary, I could barely see. All I saw were out lines of what I thought were people.

Someone in black darted from what looked like a mouth of a cave. Fang. He hit something…. No someone in the jaw. Then I saw someone with short red hair grab three of what looked like arms and drag them from the cave. Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy.

There was someone missing. I searched franticly for someone with long blond hair and eventually spotted her fighting some else.

Black spots started to block my bleary vision and I fought them furiously trying to make them disappear. But I was losing, I couldn't win. I stopped fighting and felt the darkness over whelm me.

I felt wind rush through my hair. I heard panicked screams high above me. I smelt the smell of pine get closer to me every second I fell. And right when I thought it was the end, I felt strong arms grab me by my waist and pull me closer to them.

Soon I felt the wind stop and I was laid on top of something hard. I heard people rush around me franticly. I could feel myself falling into unconscious.

But then I heard a voice that made me want to burst out in tears. Heavy breaths hit the back of my neck as something picked me up and sat me on their lap." Jack don't you dare give up on me. I just found you and I will not loose you again."

I felt myself smile as I thought, Aries is alive, and he dosen't want me to give up on him.


End file.
